That Butler, Meets a God?
by PrincessofChina07
Summary: In a far off land, in a secluded village, there is a girl with violet hair who has the thoughts and knowledge of the world at her command. "What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking at the girl. "I'm a demon who has lived many years, and in all my years this is he first time that I have encountered a God." "Oh...WAIT WHAT?" RXR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

_*huff huff huff* _

_A girl with silver hair runs through the forest_

_*huff huff huff*_

_She runs faster and faster_

_*huff huff huff*_

_Why is she running? Where is she running?_

_*huff huff*_

_Is she running towards something?_

_*huff*_

_Or is she running from something?_

_*huff*_

_A glimmer of golden is seen before the final alarm rings._

_Xxxxxx_

_8:00 am; Phantomhive Manor_

"Is there something the matter with the breakfast my lord?" The butler, with his midnight black appearance, belonging only to none other than Sebastian Michaelis asked.

"...it's nothing. I thought I heard a boat." The young master of the house, Ciel Phantomhive, replied.

"A boat? From this distance away? You must be hearing things my lord." Sebastian smiled mysteriously. "Ah there you are Mey-Rin."

He approached the red headed maid with grace, "thank you for bringing the tea to me. You're quite helpful...when you want to be."

Despite the fact the compliment was laced with a remark, the maid blushed nonetheless, "O-o-of c-c-course! Sebastian-san!"

"You may return to the kitchen Mey-Rin." He dismissed as he made his way to Ciel to prepare his morning tea.

From what seemed like mere seconds, two figures had bursted through the large dining room windows and made their way across the floor, towards the master of the house.

"What!?" yelled out Ciel.

Sebastian slid out silverware from his sleeves quickly came to his lord's side. Mey-Rin threw off her glasses, and pulled out her hidden guns and aimed them at the intruders.

"Hello again, Little Earl." As soon as the smoke from the debris cleared, Mey-Rin tensed at the sight of the familiar white haired boy. Earl Charles Grey. The other guard, Charles Phipps, simply nodded towards the Earl.

"The queen's guards!? What are you doing here?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Be at ease Little Earl, we've come to-"

Before Grey could take a step closer, he was stopped by a bullet nearly piercing his foot. He looked up to see it belonged to the Phantomhive's maid.

"Ho? I'm only here on official business Ms. Maid, truly. But….." Grey drew his sword and took a battle stance, "If you wish to play with me again, I don't mind." Grey suddenly took on a look of bloodlust.

Mey-Rin simply tightened her weapons, deepened her stance, and glared at the intruder of her master's house. Before she could strike, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"That's enough." Sebastian picked up the maid's glasses and put them on her, "Mey-Rin, could you please go back to the kitchen and ask Bardo to bring out the sweets. We have guests."

Sebastian gave her his signature smile, and the maid was once again back to her clumsy, dazed self,"Y-y-yes!" she said as she ran back to the kitchen.

"What's up with that…" Grey looked at Mey-rin's retreating figure.

"If you two would please take a seat then?" Sebastian smiled at the two, with one hand outstretched indicating where to sit."

"No need Butler-san." The other Charles said, "we're just dropping off this letter."

"That's!" Ciel exclaims, looking at the seal in the letter.

"The Queen has another job for you Earl. Think you can handle it? Here you are." Phipps explains, handing the letter to Sebastian.

"Of course who do you think you're talking to." Ciel boasts, receiving the letter from his butler.

"Well then,if you would excuse us."

"See ya later Little Earl!" The other Charles chimes as he and his partner fly back out the way the came.

*Sigh* "They could at least use the door." Sebastian held his head, already sensing a tiring day ahead.

"Something the matter Young Master?"

"If the Queens Private Officers came to deliver the order personally, then it must be something urgent." Ciel said, carefully opening the Queens letter.

A look of concern appeared on Ciel's face,"What's this!?"

"Young Master?" Sebastian went closer to Ciel but stopped when he held up a hand and began reading the contents of the letter.

"My Dear Little Boy, It has come to my attention that there have been a series of disappearances among the immigrant community."

"Not nothing that hasn't happened before." Sebastian said cooly.

"Specifically amongst the children of newly arrived immigrants of the lower class. There has been a sudden surge in missing childrens reports from immigrants, both from a far and neighboring countries. I sent my Officers to meddle around a bit, and the only pieces of evidence we were able to obtain is that all the reports were made to the police station closest to the London Dock and all the time of disappearances fall around the same time the immigrants arrive and get off the boat. Our guess is that someone is specifically attacking the immigrant children from boats of other countries as they dock into my harbor. It's difficult to send in police to investigate this case since the children are immigrants and of lower class. No matter if the child is of this country or not, as long as a child is missing, a parent somewhere must be worried to death waiting for their return. So I ask you my dear boy, please solve the mystery behind these strange disappearances and please return those missing children to their worried families."

"Another missing children's case it appears." Sebastian said pouring tea for his master.

"The Queen has quite a soft spot for missing children." Ciel replied, sipping his tea.

"Well at least it doesn't involve a circus this time." Sebastian joked.

Ciel nearly choked on his tea, but gathered himself, "Don't remind me."

"My apologies master." Sebastian said in an amused tone.

A quiet moment passed in the Phantomhive manor, as Ciel finished his tea.

"So young master, what shall we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ciel got up facing the broken window. "We're going to pay a little visit to the dock. Sebastian!"

Ciel firmly faced his butler, "Prepare a carriage for us to the London Docks."

Sebastian got down on one knee and delivered his signature line all us fangirls have been waiting for, "Yes, my lord."

XXXXXXX

_9:17 Aboard the Vessel Ithaca_

"Soon…..I'll be free…." A girl with dark violet hair unconsciously said aloud.

Three suspicious men stared at the girl from afar, eyeing her carefully, as to make sure of something. They suddenly donned a grin full of greed and desire.

Unknowing to the men, the girl could see clearly all of their actions; or in actuality, she knew what these men were planning, the minute they laid eyes on her.

The girl got up and began walking away. The men quietly followed, thinking this was their chance to grab the girl. The violet haired girl quietly smirked to herself, knowing the outcome of their "encounter."

_9:30 In a Secluded Area of The Vessel_

"Wha-what's with this!?" One of the men exclaimed, in nothing but his boxers and socks, bloodied and bruised, tied to his comrades in a similar state.

"I thought this girl was suppose to be some weak little concubine!" the other exclaimed.

"I-I-I told you guys not to underestimate her!" The younger of the three cried out.

"Shut up Philis!" The other two said.

"Hahaha, you bunch are quite the simpleton aren't you?" The girl said all knowingly. while pulling out her violet hair from between the newly acquired blouse and her back.

"Don't look down on us little girl! We were just going easy on you cause we're not allowed to mess up the merchandise!"

"Yea! What Georgie said!"

The girl said nothing more as she straightened out her "new disguise." "I should be able to wander about without drawing in too much attention. Maybe even find a workplace!" The girl looked into the distant with an expression that read "my future is filled with happiness," which was quickly popped by one of her assailants.

"Sorry to burst your bubble miss, but women here don't exactly get the best jobs." the man called Georgie said and smirked to himself, "If you let us go, we know a place where you'll be of use and will make lots of money."

The other three assailants chuckled along with Georgie.

"Excuse me, you won't need this right?" The girl cut in, pointing at Georgie's news cap.

"Oh. No." Georgie stated with a blank face.

As the girl took the cap from him , he suddenly realized what just happened.

"Hey wait a minute! Give that back!"

However the girl continued to be oblivious of the groups' threats and began the tedious task of tucking her hair in the newly acquired cap to complete her "disguise." A loose white button up, brown trousers with black suspenders hanging from them and a vest to match them, brown lace up boots she had to tie at the ankle since they fit too big on a girl's slender foot, and Georgie's news cap that kept her violet hair in place.

The girl stared at the men, golden irises glimmered at the men. For a brief moment it was as if an almost holy presence came upon the men, as they stared at up at the girl in awe. She broke contact with the men and began to walk away.

Georgie was the first to break out of her trance, "Hey! What do you think you're doing! You're not gonna leave us here are you!?"

"That's right! We provided you with clothes so the least you can do is untie us!" Philis exclaimed.

The other man chimed in, "Yea, you at least owe us that much!"

The girl smirked and turned to the tied up men, a hint of mischief and knowing in her eyes, "Sorry boys, your 1000 years too early to ask favors from a God."

She winked at the men before leaving them to their confusion.

XXXXX

**So to start off, I love love love Kuroshitsuji! I could sit all day and talk about every detail I love about it, but we won't do that lol. So yea, here's my newest story. I came up with my OC a long time ago, but I never really could figure out a backstory on her that would fit into the story, without sounding too ridiculous or repetitive. It finally and randomly came to me, while reading Kuroshitsuji. I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed since if some of you have come across my other stories, they're all Gintama fanfics, and I'm used to writing for that type of genre, so switching to a darker genre will be a bit weird. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy and will care enough to read it till the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you Xenexs from WP and Guest-san for the reviews it means a lot to know someone took their time to comment on how much they like your work :). Xenexs from WP, I'm still going back and forth whether or not I'm going to make this SebastianxOC, but for now I'll let the later chapters determine that ;).**

**Alrighty! Time for chapter 2!**

_9:45 Ithaca Docks at London_

"Everyone, please calm down and line yourself in an orderly fashion. If you don't we won't be able to mark you down as "entering the country" and you may be deported."

The crowd of immigrants hearing this, immediately tried organizing themselves.

The violet haired girl looked on in distress sweat dropping, "well at least this will make it easier for me to sneak off..."

With all her focus on her escape plan, the girl failed to notice yet another man eyeing her down; However, this man was not as reckless as the rookies she did away with earlier.

"Look! we're docking!" One immigrant man yelled.

That was the single phrase that threw the vessel into chaos.

"Everyone," the announcer from earlier spoke up once again, "please calm down! We won't be able to mark you down!" Organize yourselves! Please!"

The girl watched as the boat was being docked and waited for the right moment. As soon as the boat was secured, she tightened her grip on her sole leather baggage, and deepened her stance, "Alright now is my chance!"

Before she could leap forward, the man eyeing her bumped into her quite roughly knocking her over and immediately ran off as soon as she saw him, with her baggage in hand.

"Hey! Give me back my baggage!" The girl got up and ran after the thief.

"Everyone- ah! Hey!" The announcer yelled after the man with the baggage in his hands as he ran into the poor announcer.

"Ugh. Anyways, please organi-ah!" The announcer failed once again as the girl stepped on him running after the thief.

"Get back here! You dirty thief!"

"I can't take it anymore. Check yourselves in." The announcer said throwing the passenger list into the air and walking away.

XXXXx

_10:00_

"We've arrived my lord." Sebastian offers a hand to help the Little Earl out of the carriage.

"Alright let's get the docks then." Ciel was stopped by his butler.

"Not this way young master." Sebastian smiled at him pointing to the police station ahead.

"Wha? Why would we go to the police station?"

"Young master, since the only boat arriving today has already docked and by now, the parents should already have noticed their children are missing. It would be sensible to investigate the police station now."

*sigh* "Fine, let's head to the station then." Ciel said as he began walking towards the station.

"From the reports we looked at that were stored at the Scotland Yard's Main Station, it was as the Queen said." Sebastian began.

"The immigrants arrive to the harbor. The excitement of coming here throws them into chaos and disorder, probably during that time the kidnapper had already taken the children and fled the scene. When the immigrants are finally back in order and go through the checkout, they notice the kids are missing." Ciel continued, with a look of concern.

"Reports that were made later and reported older children probably suggest that the parents think their child will catch up with them, but after hours of waiting, they realize something is the matter." Sebastian added.

"It may sound that simple, but..."

"Young Master?"

"They are children of the lower class. These kinds of children are capable of taking care of themselves and wouldn't fall victim to kidnapping easily." Ciel clenched his fists.

"Well perhaps they weren't taken, but enticed to follow the kidnapper?" Sebastian pondered.

"That could explain why the kids wouldn't make a fuss and draw attention..." Ciel narrowed his eyes, drawing more and more lines connecting the evidence and building the case, "that would also mean that in the case that the immigrants wouldn't create chaos on their own, the kidnapper would take the initiative to."

"Ho? A foe that can play the defense and offense. Looks like the kidnapper is either smart or has connections."

"It may be premature but," Ciel looked ahead with hate in his eyes, "The kidnappers may be directly connected to the Underworld."

Sebastian looked at Ciel's face, both with concern and excitement, knowing that the "Underground" was the beginning for the demon and that little boy.

"What are you smirking at?"

Sebastian's thoughts of that fateful day were cut off when his master caught him off guard.

"Nothing, young master." Sebastian flashed Ciel his Signature smile.

"Ugh. Well in any case, let's get to that- oof!"

Ciel fell to the floor with a light thud, adjacent to him was a very familiar thief.

"Ugh. That chick is crazy, to think I've gotta secure her."

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet dusting him off.

The thief stared at the two, eyeing the younger one, _A pretty boy? I know people that will pay a lot of money for him! I can ditch this stupid request and that psycho bitch and then just take this boy and make my own profit!_

In the blink of an eye, the thief had grabbed Ciel, dagger to his throat, "Don't move!"

The thief pointed his dagger at Sebastian then back at Ciel's throat, "If you come any closer, I'll kill him! I swear!"

"My, my young master. Already getting into trouble I see" Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"Shut up! Just get me out of this, Sebastian!"

"Yes, my- "

"WAAAAIIITTTT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ciel's face turned blank, the thief dropped the dagger, and even Sebastian was surprised. All eyes were on the girl, speeding straight towards them.

"YOU DAMN THIEF!"

"Gah! It's the crazy girl!" The thief backed away, releasing Ciel in the process.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel questioned.

"GIVE! ME!" The girl stepped forward, leaping in the air, "BACK MY BAGGAGE!" The girl landed a hard kick on the thief, knocking him out.

The smiled triumphantly down at the thief, "hmph!" She turned away to grab her baggage.

Ciel and Sebastian continued to look on with blank expressions, "Uh..."

The girl stopped affectionately hugging her baggage and looked at the two, "oh sorry about that." She smiled, "this man took something of mine, so I had to chase him all the way over here from the docks!"

"The docks?" For some reason this caught Ciel's attention.

"Yea! I was just trying to snea- I mean...innocently leave the boat."

Ciel and Sebastian remained unconvinced of that statement.

"And this guy just bumped into me and took my stuff! So I did the most logical thing and chased after him!"

The girl continued to talk, but the two gentle men ignored her and began a secret conversation.

"Young Master, that man….."

"Yea, I think he may be linked to the kidnappings. She said she came from the docks and chased the man here."

"She was enticed…."

Ciel smirked knowingly at the butler. Sebastian knew exactly what his master was thinking. He faced the girl, who continued to talk, and held a hand up to interrupt her rant.

"Excuse me, thank you for all the information you've told us, but I think we've heard enough."

"Huh?" The girl looked at Sebastian with both confusion and irritation.

The butler walked over to the unconscious thief and grabbed him by the collar, "Thank you for subduing this man. You see he's important evidence for us."

The girl continued to look at Sebastian incredulously.

"Well then, if you'll excuse us." Sebastian and Ciel began to walk away, but were stopped once more by the girl.

"Huh!? Wait a minute!" The girl ran after the two, blocking their path, "You can't just take him away! Do you know how much time I've wasted chasing him! I'm going to make him pay back all the time he wasted and possible job opportunities I've could've gotten if I wasn't chasing him!"

Sebastian looked at his master unsure what to do. Ciel just nodded at him to do whatever it takes to get rid of her. He inwardly sighed to himself, feeling that this was going to be difficult, since the girl seemed to be the persistent type.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we're conducting an investigation and this man is one of our suspects. We have to take him in immediately and interrogate him."

"Right, so where are you holding the interrogation? In that carriage there? 'Cause the police station is that way."

An anger mark popped on Sebastian's forehead, _This brat!_ He inwardly cursed.

From afar Ciel was mentally telling Sebastian to hurry it up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're very busy people. I suggest you go do what you were going to do in the first place and stay out of other people's affairs." Sebastian glared down at the girl, hoping to scare her off, but she persisted on.

"It's more of my business than yours. He tried stealing from me, so I'm going to sell him off to the police and make some quick cash." The girl glared back and leaned in, trying to intimidate the older and much taller man.

The two continued to glare at each other.

As the staring contest continued Sebastian began to feel surprisingly uncomfortable at the girls presence, _this presence..._he thought_...it would only belong to one other being..._

Unknown to the two, in the middle of their staring contest, the criminal awoke and had made his way behind Ciel.

"Sebastian," Ciel held his head in annoyance, "Can you stop flirting with the girl and let's g-" he was cut off by the criminal grabbing him and running away in a mad dash.

The two immediately broke eye contact and lept forward, grabbing one leg each of the criminal, knocking him down.

The criminal stayed down in pain,but looked up, horrified to see the "crazy girl' and the butler with a dark aura cracking their knuckles.

"Where do you think you're doing you damn thief? Trying to get away?"

"Perhaps you need to be hit harder?" Sebastian joined in.

Ciel looked at the two and noticed the attention they were attracting,"Oi! You two!"

"That's them officer! The two that's been causing a disturbance and have been bullying this poor man!" A woman on the street pointed at Sebastian and the girl.

The next thing they knew, both were in shackles and the thief was given star treatment by the police.

"Excuse me, little boy."

Ciel turned to the officer

"Are you a witness?"

"You could say that…" Ciel followed the officer to the police station, hoping to clear the mess and get back to the investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've just recently moved into my dorm so pretty hectic, but I found some down time and now I can post chapter 3! Well here it is, hope you enjoy!**

_At The Police Station_

"So let me get this straight." The police officer cleared his throat . He looked off to the side to see the criminal sitting,now handcuffed, at the bench, next to him were Sebastian and the girl, still handcuffed. He then looked back to Ciel and began again.

"That man took that young lady's bag from her and made a run for it. He then bumped into you two, and tried kidnapping you?" The police pointed at Ciel.

"Yes that is correct."

The police man continued, "Then the young lady flew in, jump kicking the man unconscious, successfully retrieving her bag from him…" The officer looked at the girl. He couldn't believe that this fair skinned, petite girl could be capable of such a feat.

"Then you two began…..arguing who could take the man?"

"Yes officer." Ciel let out a sigh, thinking it's time to move on from this incident. "Officer, I would ask if you could uncuff that butler. I'm not sure if you haven't recognized me yet, but I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and my butler there, Sebastian, and I are on official business under the Queen's order."

"Oh! Earl Phantomhive! Please excuse my rudeness! I hadn't realized!"

"No that's all right. i'm sure you're familiar with the disappearing children at the docks correct?"

"Yes we've been getting numerous reports from newly arrived immigrants."

"Well if it's not too much trouble I would like to see those reports since they directly concern the investigation the Queen sent me on."

"Oh of course! Ah! Jeremy!"

"Yes sir?"

"Uncuff that butler, Earl Phantomhive would you like your butler to accompany us?"

"No that's quite alright. Again if it's not too much trouble, may we take that criminal in since he may be connected to this case?"

"Of course! Think of it as an apology for not recognizing the renowned Earl Phantomhive."

"Thank you sir," Ciel gave the officer a fake smile of gratitude, "Sebastian!"

"Yes." Sebastian changed his gloves since they got dirty in the street and was about to guide the criminal to the carriage when an officer from the street dragging 3 criminals blocked their way.

Might I add he was dragging in 3 very familiar criminals...

"Officer we were assaulted! Assaulted!" The girls assailant, promptly named Georgie spoke up.

Sebastian decided to stay to see if he could get something out of the three criminals.

"Yea yea say what you will but I have information from the boats captain that you were causing trouble for some of our passengers and more specifically a young lady."

"What!? That bitch!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Shut it! Keep walking we don't have time to process you, we've got better things to do!" The officer continued to push him forward and guided him towards the jail cell, which was past the bench the violet haired girl was sitting at.

"Georgie!" Phillis softly tapped his partner, "it's her! It's the girl!"

Georgie turned with a groan and as soon as his eyes laid on the girl, he swiftly went to her. "You bitch! You know how much trouble you've caused us!?"

"Please don't get started on wasted time with me," the girl began, eyes glaring at him with a smirk, "I've got more important things to go so unless you're here I apologize, go do as the officer told you, shoo shoo." The girl waved him off no longer looking at him.

Sebastian was looking at the exchange from the sidelines amazed that the girl could have such confidence considering she'll end up in the same situation soon.

"You!" That was the final action that sent Georgie over the edge,"Stop acting so high and mighty! Who are you anyway!?" Georgie reached forward despite his hands being bound, "just some girl with nice features that steals what belongs to others! I'm taking this back!" Georgie pulled the hat from the girls head releasing her long locks of dark violet silk.

"Hey! D-don't so such things so suddenly..."

The girl tried hiding her hair from the onlooking officers as she noticed their quiet chatter about her hair and how she looked "foreign."

From where Sebastian was watching, his eyes widened at the realization of who this girl might be_...it can't be... _He silently thought.

"Hey keep it going we don't have all day!" The officer that guided them in spoke up, pushing them forward away from the girl.

"Miss..." Sebastian approached her.

"Ah, yes?" The girl answered slightly startled.

"You said you came from the docks correct?"

She silently nodded

"Which country did you travel from exactly?"

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Guuuyyysssss! I'm back! Well kinda...So sorry i took so long to post this chapter :(! I started college and have been super busy! I usually write over the summers but this past summer was surprisingly busy. But in any case I had originally wrote this chapter a while back but hadn't had the time to post it. This chapter and chapter 5 were actually one chapter but I decided to split it up so it's easier to digest. Anyway...thank you to everyone who has supported this story and also everyone who has left a comment, urging me to continue on. Thank you all it means so much to me to know that you all are enjoying this story so much so I hope you love the double update. Please enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll be updating sooner, and also update my other stories too!**

_Back at the Phantomhive Mansion_

"Sebastian..." The master and butler had finally gotten back to the comfort of their mansion, ready to interrogate the thief they picked up from the street.

But what the young master didn't plan on was the girl who had caused their encounter with the perpetrator to come back with them to the mansion as well.

"Why is she here?" Ciel looked to the girl, who was happily sitting in his office chairs enjoying the tea and snacks his butler set for them.

"Well my lord, she said that she came from the docks and encountered some men who appeared to be kidnappers plus the perpetrator here seemed to be interested in her as well..."

Sebastian motioned to the street thief, and the thief flinched, but it wasn't that noticeable since he was tied to the other office chair.

*sigh* "Ok...so." Ciel turned to the girl grabbing her attention, "first, can you tell us your name and where and how you got on this morning's boat."

The girl stared at Ciel for a few seconds to register exactly what he said. She then opened her mouth, "well for starters, I don't have a name, I came from Japan, and I just jumped on the boat." The girl gave Ciel a smile as if she satisfied his questions.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at the girl with a mixed expression of shock and irritation.

Ciel's eye twitched as he tried again, "um...you don't have a name...and you jumped on the boat...when it stopped by Japan?"

"Yup that's pretty much what I said." The girl bluntly stated, irritating the confused Ciel further, "hey you're a real noble huh!? I never knew kids your age could hold such a title haha."

Ciel gave the girl a glare, daring her to go on. And to his surprise and her obliviousness, she did.

"When I think of nobles, I think of older men with canes and stuff!" The girl chuckled at her own imagination, "and I also thought..."

The girl got up surprising the pissed off master, and dragging him back to reality from his rage, "that a mansion this big would have more people in it." The girl looked around the office, as if she could see past the walls searching for workers.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at the girl with suspicion and shock. Ciel motioned Sebastian to come closer and whispered to him, "did you tell her how many servants worked in here."

"No my lord, nor has she seen any of them."

Ciel looked at the girl again then whispered to his butler, "she might've just made an inference since you'd usually see more servants cleaning in this time of day."

The two looked back at her, and returned to their previous expressions when she looked back to them.

"Hey, you little master." The girl pointed at Ciel

Ciel took offense to this motion and calmly but sternly corrected her, "I am not "little master," I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom Company and the Queens-"

"Oh your name's Ciel! Ok so Ciel-san."

And anger marked appeared on Ciel's head, earning a small laugh from his butler.

"Since you don't seems to have a huge workforce here, and you did take away my money opportunity and time, I think we would benefit very well from each other if you hired me." The girl crossed her arms and smiled.

A blank expression dawned on both master and butler's face.

Then Ciel's blank face suddenly turned to one of outrage, "Are you kidding me!? You get my butler arrested, jeopardize our investigation and now you have the audacity to ask for a job!?"

Ciel got slammed his table and got up pointing at the girl, "If anyone's wasted someone's time it's you! Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

Ciel sat back down, "Escort her out and send for a carriage for her."

"Of course." The butler bowed ready to lead the girl away, but she spoke up.

"You're looking for the missing children right? The one's being kidnapped at the docks?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he asked, "How do you know that?"he looked to his butler in anger, "Sebastian!"

"I haven't disclosed our investigation to anyone my lord." The butler bowed to his master, and glanced at the girl, he noticed the girl's eyes seemed to change. As if the shape was that of a cat, and they looked as if they were glowing…..

"Like I said I may or may not be beneficial to you if you would so kindly hire me-"

Ciel looked at the girl reluctantly then replied, "I'm not looking for employees, so you get that idea out of your head. But, if your withholding information about our investigation, I suggest you speak up before my butler here takes you _back to where you came from." _Ciel looked at the girl with threatening eyes, but was surprised to see what he said didn't faze her.

The girl looked at him with calm stern eyes, "You asked me what my name was, where and how I came here and I answered. I'm not withholding anything."

"The answer you gave me was useless and it didn't even make sense!" Ciel was getting absolutely annoyed.

First this girl starts trouble for them and now she's making demands and claims she can actually help them when her answer to his previous question doesn't even make sense? Ridiculous!

"Look here..." Ciel said through gritted teeth, "You!" Ciel was cut off by a hand to his shoulder.

"Young master" Sebastian began, "allow me."

Sebastian gave Ciel a look, _you're too aggravated right now, I'll question the girl._

Ciel sighed and showed resignation, cuing Sebastian to take over.

"Young Lady,"

"Yes?" The girl unconsciously straightened up.

"Can you clarify your answers to us. In your mind you may have satisfied our question, but because we don't even know the nature of your circumstances, your answers appear nonsensical to us."

The girl brought a finger to her cheek, thinking to herself, "Hmm...I suppose you're right. The girl said back and looked up to Sebastian, "what do you need me to clarify?"

"Well if you would, can we get your name?"

"As I said before I don't have one," the girl looked down with sad eyes, "but I understand that you don't exactly understand why. I'll elaborate only if you remove this man from the room." The girl motioned with sharp eyes at the tied up thief from earlier.

Sebastian looked to Ciel. Ciel gave back a nod. "Understood." Sebastian took the thief and roughly threw him outside, where he was met with Bard and Finny.

"Hi there. Would you like us to take you to the kitchen for something to eat?" Bard asked with a sarcastic smile.

Back in the Master's office, the girls story began to unravel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you readers for the support hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now we finally know the mystery of the girl with the violet hair!**

"As I said, my home country is Japan. However I come from a more, rural area." The girl took a sip from tea to calm herself then continued, "I come from a village deep in a forest. This village isn't just an ordinary village. It's where a renown clan resides." The girl looked up to the two and smiled, " I know I said I haven't a name, but my clan that I'm from is name is 'Chiemura.' You could say that is my surname. But since that names quite a mouthful, I also go by 'Kamiko' to some."

Sebastian spoke, "Kamiko?"

"Yes, that's all right." The girl smiled.

"If you could continue."

"Of course. Well this particular village worships a god."

"A god?" Ciel interjected.

"Yes. Japan is a very spiritual country and we have full respect for the gods and spirits that reside there." Kamiko closed her eyes imagining her home country, "we go as far as offering food and money to appease them."

"All for a being that may or may not exist?" Ciel asked with a bit of sarcasm laced in.

"The mentality in my country is different from those of English men."

"Hmm. Continue then." Ciel remarked

"As I said previously, my village is not just an ordinary village."

Both butler and master looked at Kamiko with confusions and she simply giggled at their expressions.

"I mean _not ordinary_ as in the context of being a _spiritual kind of village._" Kamiko looked to Sebastian and Ciel to see if they understood what she meant, but seeing to expression of revelation she continued, "my village houses a god within it's walls. And the clan that leads this village produces the children that are suppose to communicate with this god. These heirs are the "offerings" to appease the god."

Ciel looked at Kamiko with disbelief, "A God!? How could such a thing be!?" Ciel got up from his chair, "how is it even possible for a group of ordinary people to house a god?!"

"Young master?"

Ciel almost seemed offended by this, it's as if he was being mocked by this girl. "Stop joking around, how could that even be." Ciel walked towards his grand windows, "I'm sorry madam, but there is no such thing as a God that actually serves his disciples."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, knowing what he was remembering.

Kamiko got up, "Ciel-san. I am not lying! I elaborated on my answers, so why are you treating it as if it's a joke!?"

"Because that's what it is, a joke!" Ciel sharply replied, turning slightly to glare at her.

Kamiko stood down, afraid to upset Ciel any further.

_I knew it was a mistake to allow this girl to try and help us, _Ciel inwardly cursed. "Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

"Take this girl back, I have no more business with her." Ciel looked back to the window.

"What!? But why!?"

"Heh, you're asking me why?" Ciel have her a side glance, "ask yourself why you needed to make such an elaborate story to explain yourself. "

Kamiko clenched her fists and teeth, angered that he didn't believe her.

"Young master." Sebastian's cool voice cut through the thick atmosphere created by the two.

"What is it?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone.

"Despite how outrageous her story may sound, she is telling the truth."

Both turned to Sebastian, "what!?" Ciel yelled out.

"I wouldn't lie to you young master would I?" The butler turned to the girl, "Miss Chiemura, you said that in your country, specifically your village offers children to their god?"

"Yes that's right."

"Might you happen to be one?"

"...Yes...that's right." Kamiko looked down, once again with sad eyes.

"I thought as much."

Kamiko turned to Ciel, "Ciel-san, I know this sounds crazy, but please. Allow me to explain." She walked to her seat and sat down, smiling and saying, "after all, I still have one answer to elaborate on right?"

Ciel looked to his butler then back at the girl giving a sigh, _well my butlers a demon. There's a strong possibility she isn't lying_.

"All right." Ciel sat back down, looking at the girl, "I'll hear the rest of your story."

Kamiko smiled and continued, "as your butler stated earlier, I am the offering to the god."

"Hold on a moment." Ciel interjected, "how does being an offering and medium of a god make you special to this village?"

"Well it's just that. Because I am a medium between the people and this god, I am able to relay the villagers wishes to this god and offer his advice that he has told me to the villagers."

"Hmm...I see..." _Although I don't really understand_...Ciel thought, "how does that justify your reason for leaving your village."

Kamiko eyes took on the sad look once more, "being the medium of a village, listening to the villagers request everyday. No matter how outrageous they may seem, I must relay them to the god. I have been in this position since I was 12. I have heard so many requests, good and bad. For some reason the bad ones are growing in number."

Kamiko took a breath before continuing, "seeing all these selfish and evil request being asked, it sickened me and it began to upset the god. So in order to save the village from it's own destructiveness, I had to flee."

Sebastian eyed the girl suspiciously, "why did you choose London of all places to flee to?"

"I didn't exactly choose here, I came across the docks while I was running away. I was being pursued so in a panic I jumped on the boat that was leaving at the time, and it happened to lead me here."

"Hmm...I see..." Although saying this, Sebastian wasn't the least bit convinced. A demon could smell any lie.

"Alright." Ciel got up surprising Kamiko slightly, "I have more to ask you, but you have satisfied my previous questions to the fullest. It's quite late. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Please prepare a room and a meal for this girl."

"Huh? A room?" Kamiko stood up

"Yes. Like I said I have more to ask you in the morning. You don't mind staying here do you? Or would you rather is arrange a carriage to wherever for you?" Ciel gave her a smirk.

Kamiko stared nervously, but figured it'd be better than staying in some crappy inn or stable, "no...I don't mind..."

"I thought as much," Ciel said under his breath, "Sebastian please guide her."

"Of course, my lord."


End file.
